chicagoashennightfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans
Clans of Vampire: Requiem Below we have listed each clan with a small blurb about their general theme as well as weaknesses, favored attributes, and in-clan disciplines for each clan. Also listed will be a general comparison to the Classic World of Darkness to help players new to the setting get an initial feel for what each clan is like. Included in each clan entry is also a list of bloodlines currently approved for play from the parent clan. Each bloodline character is approved on a case-by-case basis, based on the player's understanding of the bloodline and how it fits into the game as well as how the character in question fits with the bloodline. Bloodlines should never be chosen simply based on the powers gained, but should enhance the character's story in some aspect. Daeva "What a silly thing to say to me, love. ''Of course ''you can't live without me." '' The Daeva clan is one of unbridled passion. They are both slaves to and masters of their particular vices, gaining strength from them even as they are forced to indulge in them when an opportunity presents itself. Daeva are a very diverse group, finding barroom brawlers, artists, poets, social schemers, and even serial killers among their ranks. If there is one thing a Daeva meeting is not, it is boring. The clan is seen as energetic, to say the least, and an old saying rings particularly true: you never know what to expect when meeting a Daeva for the first time. As stated on the unofficial White Wolf Wiki: "The clan loves to surround themselves with mortals- to Daeva, they are the pretty accessories, the running buffets, and punch-bags that they exercise their tastes on. More importantly, they serve as a mirror for the joys that, as vampires, the Daeva have lost." '''Comparisons to Classic World of Darkness:' The best way I can describe this clan is a mix of Brujah and Toreador. Both clans run high in passions and deal with mortals, and both can be unpredictable when roused. Indeed, the Daeva even possess the same in-clan disciplines as the old Brujah. Weaknesses: Any time a Daeva has an opportunity to indulge her Vice but does not do so, she loses two temporary points of Willpower (as opposed to gaining one by partaking in its pleasures). Favored Attributes: Dexterity or Manipulation In-Clan Disciplines: Celerity, Majesty, Vigor Approved Bloodlines: Children of Judas, Septemi, Kinnaree, and Toreador. Gangrel "Go tell this Prince of yours that this is ''my domain... if you've got the guts." '' Savage. Dangerous. Survivors. These three words have been used to describe the Gangrel clan for centuries. They all ring true. The Gangrel are tied to their beasts far more closely than any other clan. In fact, they can share in its strength when they give in to the Red Surrender--though it can be perilous to their grip on humanity. This clan survives the wilds and cities equally well, doing what they need to in order to survive with no regrets. It cannot be said that Gangrel are all wandering murderers and beasts. In truth, many scholars can come from their ranks--masters of communing with their beasts and even the sorcerous ways of Cruac or Theban Sorcery. Comparisons to Classic World of Darkness: The Gangrel clan did not change much, aside from their weakness, between the New World of Darkness and the Old. They are still thematically the same and possess the same in-clan disciplines. Weakness: With regard to test pools based on Intelligence and Wits Attributes, the 10-again rule does not apply. This weakness does not apply to test pools involving perception or reaction to surprise, or to the Resolve Attribute. Favored Attributes: Composure or Stamina In-Clan Disciplines: Animalism, Protean, Resilience Approved Bloodlines: Shepherds, Mystikoi, Bohagande, Taifa, and Childer of the Morrigan. Mekhet "Sure, I can find that out for you, but you better make it worth my while. I'm sure he'd love to know you were asking about him." Originating in Egypt, the Mekhet are a line of Kindred seemingly built to be spies. They hoard secrets, they indulge in the use of their disciplines, they remain in the shadows, and they suffer terribly from fire and sunlight. While not cursed in a way like the Nosferatu, the Mekhet simply prefer to remain in the background, watching those around them, collecting secrets, and selling them to those who are willing to pay their price. Still, when things go south, one would be surprised at the amount of capable skirmishers the clan seems to possess. Or, barring a fight, they can vanish or simply outpace their opponents. Comparisons to Classic World of Darkness: At first glance, the in-clan disciplines of the Mekhet seem to suggest an Assamite Vizier-type concept. But, while it is true that the Mekhet value knowledge, as did the Viziers, they actually fall more in line with the Nosferatu's purview in the Old World of Darkness: that of information brokers. Yet, unlike the Nosferatu, they are not penalized by their appearance. Weakness: Whenever Mekhet suffer damage from sunlight or fire, they take an additional point of aggravated damage. Favored Attributes: Intelligence or Wits In-Clan Disciplines: Auspex, Celerity, Obfuscate Approved Bloodlines: Kuufukuji, Brothers of Ypres, Bak-Ra, Khaibit (currently capped), and Sangiovanni. Nosferatu "Wow, you haven't flinched for almost two minutes. I must get prettier when you want something." '' Vampires are monsters in many forms of literature. Casting aside all notions of romance and the beauty of the undead condition, Vampires are blood sucking, sometimes violent predators from beyond the grave. The Nosferatu are these monsters. They lurk in the shadows and the unclean places, feeding on those who cross their paths. They have mastered their ability to terrify to such frightening degrees that they can actually physically harm someone with dread. Cursed with a twisted body or twisted demeanor, the Nosferatu embrace their new state--because they have no other choice. They have difficulty among mortals and even among some of their own kind; but instead of wallowing in pity for themselves, the Nosferatu cultivate that fear and forge it into a potent weapon. '''Comparisons to Classic World of Darkness:' The Nosferatu are no longer primarily information gatherers among kindred. That role has since shifted to the Mekhet. However, the Nosferatu -may- still indulge in some spying now and again. Their primary role is that of the monster; not necessarily a violent one, but the embodiment of the vampiric curse. Weakness: All Nosferatu are repulsive, or at the very least, uncomfortable to be around. The cause need not be a physical deformity. A palpable aura of menace, a charnel odor, or the undeniable manner of a predator is just as compelling as a twisted body. With regards to test pools based on Manipulation or Presence Attributes in social situations, the 10-again rule does not apply. This weakness does not apply to tests pools that involve the Intimidation Skill or the Composure Attribute. Favored Attributes: Composure or Strength In-Clan Disciplines: Nightmare, Obfuscate, Vigor Approved Bloodlines: Galloi, Caporetti, Gethsemani, Baddacelli, and Burakumin. Ventrue "Let me be clear. You will accept my offer now or later. You will like it much less later." '' Within the Ventrue run the blood of kings. Or so they would have everyone believe. The Ventrue are the aristocrats of the Kindred Society. They believe that, by virtue of their blood, they are meant to rule. While it may irk the rest of the Kindred, most realms run by Ventrue Princes actually flourish quite well, giving more credit to this claim and more arrogance to the newly embraced. However, the Ventrue are not the perfect sovereigns they would have their vassals believe. Each can become plagued by madness, turning into the Mad King of their own domains. As a Ventrue's humanity slips, they find it harder and harder to hold to their sanity. '''Comparisons to Classic World of Darkness:' The Ventrue have seen a few changes since the Classic World of Darkness. Some view them now as a mix between the Ventrue and Malkavian clans. While this can be accurate to a degree, Ventrue do not start as mad, nor do they receive visions or a madness network. Most Kindred know of the clan's weakness and impending madness, but it is more of a hushed secret than an open and obvious mental disability. Weakness: Ventrue suffer a -2 penalty to humanity draws to avoid acquiring derangements after failed degeneration tests. Favored Attributes: Presence or Resolve In-Clan Disciplines: Animalism, Dominate, Resilience Approved Bloodlines: Bron, Apollinaire, Architects of the Monolith, Rotgrafen, Icarians, and Malkovian.